The Legend of Doujutsu : Re Original
by DarkRealm V2
Summary: Naruto bocah keturunan dari Clan Hyuga dan Uchiha, dia tidak tau siapa ibu dan ayah nya karena sedari kecil dia dirawat oleh ayah angkatnya, tapi mata itu akan membuktikan segalanya.. Mata itu adalah Sharingan! (Remake dari cerita sebelum nya dengan judul sama dan jalan cerita yang sedikit beebeda)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : gaje, typo, mainstream, oc, ooc, humor, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

The Legend of Doujutsu : Re Original

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Negara Api** (wilayah hutan Konoha)

"huf..huf.. "

di tengah derasnya guyuran hujan, terlihat seorang bocah berumur 14 tahun yang berlari sambil membawa keranjang berisi bayi, dia menerobos gelapnya malam dan rimbunya pepohonan hutan.

"huf.. jangan kawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu.. adiku" ucap nya pada bayi di dalam keranjang itu yang ternyata adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

bocah yang berlari itu bernama Uchiha Shisui, Chunin dari desa Konoha, saat ini entah apa yang di fikirkan Yondaime Hokage, hinga menyuruh Anbu dan beberapa Jounin untuk memburu nya dan juga ibunya, dengan di bantu Shimura Danzo, si tua bangka licik itu, mereka menuduh ibunya yang mengontrol Kyuubi saat Invasi Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu, yang juga menewaskan Hokage ke tiga Hiruzen Sarutobi, mereka berencana menyergap ibunya yang masih lemah setelah melahirkan adiknya.

untung nya saat itu Shisui tidak sengaja mendengar rencana mereka saat melewati ruangan rapat, Shisui yang tau langsung bergegas pulang ke rumah nya yang ada di luar perbatasan desa. mereka tingal di luar karena ibunya, yaitu Uchiha Madoka yang melangar aturan Clan Uchiha dengan menikahi orang diluar Uchiha dan lagi dia menikah dengan seorang dari Clan Hyuga, yaitu Hyuga Arashi si jenius prodigy dari Clan Hyuga, Arashi juga sama, dia meningalkan segalanya, title prodigy, Clan, dan bahkan gelarnya sebagai penerus kepala Clan yang akhirnya di gantikan oleh Hyuga Hiashi, itu semua hanya demi bersama dengan wanita yang dia cintai Uchiha Madoka.

setelah Shisui sampai di rumah, dia lantas memberitahu ibunya tentang rencana para tetua dan Hokage, wajah Madoka terlihat terkejut untuk sesaat, tapi dia sudah menduga nya, pertama kasus suami nya yang di jebak dan dituduh penghianat desa, Hyuga Arashi dikirim ke penjara yang ada di wilayah Kusagakure (Blood prison) dan sekarang mereka mengincar nya, Konoha ini sangat busuk sekali dan tidak tau berterimakasih, jika bukan karena jasa Hyuga Arashi di perang dunia Shinobi ke 3, Konoha sudah lama musnah, Madoka hanya bisa terenyum lemah agar putranya tidak terlalu menghawatirkanya, setelah itu Madoka menyuruh Shisui untuk pergi membawa adik nya, pergi sejauh mungkin dari wilayah negara api, sementara Madoka sendiri akan berusaha mengulur waktu dengan menahan mereka, tapi Shisui menolak dengan keras usulan dari ibunya, melihat kondisi ibunya yang lemah seperti itu, Shisui tidak mungkin meningalkanya, dia akan mencari cara untuk bisa membawa ibu berserta adik nya pergi dari desa sialan ini, dan saat itu juga Shisui teringat dengan grobak tua yang dulu biasa ayah nya pakai untuk membawa kayu bakar.

di tengah derasnya guyuran hujan Shisui mendorong grobak yang mengangkut ibu dan adiknya, mereka berusaha kabur dari kejaran Anbu, Jounin, dan juga Anbu Ne, karena hujan yang begitu lebat penglihatan Shisui agak buram, Shisui terkekut saat melihat di depanya ada pohon dia membelokan grobaknya dengan paksa hinga membuat salah satu roda nya lepas, Shisui kehilangan kendali, Madoka yang mengetahui itu langsung mengambil keranjang bayi nya dan melompat, grobak itu pun hancur menabrak pohon, Shisui bersyukur ibu dan adiknya selamat jika tidak dia tidak akan maafkan dirinya sendiri karena kecerobohanya yang hampir membunuh ibu dan juga adiknya

tapi tidak lama kemudian Danzo pemimpin dari Anbu Ne menemukan mereka, tidak punya pilihan lain lagi Madoka akan bertarung, tapi sebelum itu dia menyuruh Shisui untuk membawa pergi adiknya, Shisui awalnya tidak mau tapi dengan sedikit paksaan dari ibunya dia mengerti setelah melihat Sharingan Madoka, dengan berat hati Shisui pun pergi meningalkan ibunya dan mambawa adiknya yang ada dalam keranjang.

dan begitulah dia saat ini masih lari dari kejaran Shinobi Konoha, Shisui berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa lolos dari mereka, tapi bagaimanapun juga kecepatanya masih di bawah para Jounin dan Anbu Konoha itu.

"kau tidak bisa lari lagi.. Uchiha Shisui!"

Shisui terkejut saat tiba-tiba di hadang dua Jounin, dan tidak lama kemudian dua Anbu dan lima Anbu Ne datang mengepung nya.

"apa yang kalian inginkan? kenapa kalian melakukan ini? bukankah kita sama2 Shinobi Konoha!" teriak Shisui.

"kau jangan bicara omong kosong, kau di curigai membunuh beberapa angota Clan Uchiha dan Yondaime-sama menyuruh kami untuk membawa mu hidup atau mati! " balas salah satu Jounin.

"itu fitnah! aku tidak pernah melakukanya, dan atas dasar apa Yondaime menuduh ku! " ucap Shisui, dia memang tidak suka dengan Clan Uchiha yang mengusir dan membuat ibunya sengsara, tapi dia tidak akan melalukan hal keji seperti itu.

"si jalang Madoka itu mengontrol Kyuubi dan menghancurkan desa, itu sudah cukup untuk-"

**Duak!**

**Kreak!**

kepala Jounin itu memutar kebelakang setelah menerima pukulan full power Shisui, Shisui tidak terima ibunya di katai 'jalang' oleh siapapun, Jounin itu seketika mati di tempat, mereka yang melihat itu sempat terkejut dengan kecepatan Shisui, melihat ada gerakan dari Shisui, yang lain pun mulai menyerang nya. Shisui mengaktifkan Sharinganya yang masih dua temoe.

**Slas!**

Shisui menghindari tebasan tanto dari salah satu Anbu Ne, Shisui mencoba terus menghindar dari serangan mereka, dengan mepertahankan keranjang bayi yang dia bawa, walau begitu Shisui terkena beberapa sayatan di tubuhnya. memang cukup sulit bagi Shisui untuk menghindari setiap serangan, apalagi sambil mempertahankan keranjang yang dia bawa.

**Slas!**

**Trank!**

Shisui menghindari tebasan Anbu Ne, dia melompat kebelakang lalu mengambil kunai dari kantung ninja nya dan menahan serangan kunai dari Jounin Konoha. Shisui terkejut saat tiba2 saja di serang dari belakang.

**Duak!**

"ughh!"

Shisui terpental dan keranjang bayi nya terlempar keatas, lalu tersangkut di atas batang pohon. "tidak!" teriak Shisui, dia bangkit lalu melompat dan berusaha mengapai keranjang itu, tapi dua Anbu Ne muncul dan menyerang nya.

**Trank!** **Trank!**

**Duak!**

Shisui menahan dua serangan mereka dengan kunai nya, tepat saat Shisui menahan serangan dua Anbu Ne itu, satu Anbu Konoha muncul disamping nya dan menendang rusuk nya. Shisui kembali terpental dan tersungkur di tanah.

"(ouhg!) ..(uhuk) .." Shisui muntah darah, Shisui merasa sesak dan kesakitan di bagian dadanya, tendangan Jounin tadi membuat tulang rusuk nya seakan terasa hancur, memang mustahil Chunin seperti dirinya bisa menang melawan Jounin dan Anbu yang sudah terlatih dan berpengalaman.

"ho.. sepertinya kau sangat peduli dengan benda ini!" ucap salah satu Anbu Ne, mata Shisui melotot melihat keranjang itu ada pada Anbu Ne, Shisui berusaha bangkit tapi tidak bisa, tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa di dalam keranjang itu ada bayi, tadi sebelum menyerahkanya ke Shisui, Madoka sudah terlebih dulu menyegel bayi nya dalam bentuk bola transparan dan menyegel penututup keranjanganya.

"i-ini.. hampir seperti segel sangkar burung Clan Hyuga! ...cih sialan hanya orang yang memiliki Doujutsu yang bisa membuka segelnya, si jalang itu apa yang sebenarnya dia sembunyikan! " ucap salah satu Anbu Ne saat melihat ada segel di keranjang itu.

"jadi akan kita apakan benda sialan ini?" tanya Anbu Ne yang lainya.

"tentu saja akan kuhancurkan! kita tidak tau apa yang ada didalam nya, mungkin saja itu sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan desa!" balas Anbu Ne itu.

Shisui yang mendengar percakapan mereka pun marah. "(coug!) ..BRENGSEK! ..(uhuk) .." teriak Shisui, dia memaksakan tubuhnya yang terluka untuk berdiri, apapun yang terjadi dia akan melindungi adiknya, dan lagi Shisui sudah berjanji pada ibunya.

"ho.. dia belum menyerah rupanya.."

melihat Shisui kembali bangkit, Jounin Konoha itu pun langsung mengambil Kunai dan melesat kearah Shisui, Shisui memejamkan matanya, dan saat Jounin itu sudah sangat dekat dan berusaha memengal kepalanya, Shisui pun membuka matanya, bisa dilihat Sharinganya sudah berevolusi menjadi perfec Sharingan dengan tiga temoe.

**Deg!**

tubuh Jounin itu tiba2 tidak bisa bergerak setelah melihat langsung Sharingan Shisui, kunai yang dia ayunkan tadi berhenti tepat menempel di leher Shisui, bilah kunai itu hanya sedikit mengores leher Shisui, Shisui merebut kunai nya dan menusuk dada Jounin itu.

**Jleb!**

"k-kau.. !"

**Bruk!**

Jounin itu pun tumbang, setelah jantung nya tertembus ujung kunai, melihat Jounin itu mati mereka terkejut, mereka terkejut bukan karena Shisui membunuh nya tapi karena Shisui sudah membangkitkan perfec Sharingan, Doujutsu terkutuk dari clan Uchiha.

"bocah itu tidak bisa diremehkan, jalankan rencana B, kalian berdua tahan bocah itu!" lima Anbu Ne itu menyebar, satu di antara mereka membawa keranjang yang berisi adik nya.

'jika bukan karena perintah Yondaime-sama, aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan mereka!' batin salah satu Anbu itu.

dua Anbu Konoha itu mencabut Tanto mereka dan melesat menyerang Shisui, Shisui tidak tingal diam, dia juga melesat dengan cepat menyambut serangan mereka, Shisui mengambil shuriken, sambil berlari dia melemparkan enam shuriken kearah dua Anbu Itu.

**Trank! Trank! Trank!**

dengan mudah shuriken itu di tangkis Tanto mereka, Shisui menyeringai memang itu yang dia inginkan, mendadak Shisui berhenti, dia menarik benang kawat dengan mulut dan selah2 jarinya, benang kawat itu sudah terikat pada enam shurikenya tadi.

"tungu? apa! " ucap salah satu Anbu terkejut, saat tau Shisui bisa salah satu trik clan Uchiha, yaitu mengikat musuh mengunakan benang kawat, tapi terlambat..

**Crash! Syut syuut!**

enam shuriken tadi terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan setiap bagian terpencar menancap di setiap batang pohon, Shisui segera menarik benang nya.

**Slat!**

"i-ini.. dasar bocah sialan!"

Shisui mendecih ternyata hanya satu yang terjerat, sedangkan yang satunya lagi lolos dari jeratan melalui jalur bawah tanah, ternyata salah satu dari mereka memiliki Elemen Tanah. tidak membuang waktu Shisui dengan cepat merepal segel tangan..

"(**Katon : Dai Endan!)**.. " ucap Shisui dalam hatinya, Shisui menyemburkan Api dari mulutnya dan menjalar melalui benang kawat yang dia gigit, Api itu dengan cepat menjalar kearah Anbu itu dan..

**Blaar!**

" AAAARRGGG!"

teriak memilukan Anbu Konoha itu saat di bakar hidup2 oleh Shisui. 'satu sudah beres, hm dimana yang satunya lagi?' batin Shisui, dia melepaskan benang kawat di mulut dan selah2 jarinya.

**Krak!**

Shisui terkejut melihat retakan tanah dibawah kakinya, dengan gerakan cepat Anbu yang tadi muncul dari dalam tanah dan menghantam dagu Shisui.

**Duak!**

**Buak!**

tidak hanya kepalan si Anbu, lutut Shisui juga merespon cepat menghantam kepala si Anbu, hinga topeng nya hancur dan saat itulah Shisui terkejut melihat wajah di balik topeng Anbu itu. mereka berdua melompat menjaga jarak, Shisui masih tidak percaya, kenapa dia bekerjasama dengan bawahan Danzo.

"jadi? apa ada penjelasan.. Kakashi!" tanya Shisui pada Anbu itu yang ternyata adalah Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi dan Shisui sudah lama berteman sejak di Akademi, mereka sudah seperti sodara tak sedarah, tapi sejak kematian Uchiha Obito, mereka tidak lagi saling bertemu, dan sekarang mereka bertemu malah sebagai musuh.

"ini adalah misi dari tetua desa dan ..juga dari Yondaime-sama, aku sunguh minta maaf Shisui!" jawab Kakashi, dia sunguh tidak ingin bertarung dengan Shisui tapi keadaan memaksanya, bagi Kakashi misi adalah segalanya, Kakashi tidak ingin apa yang terjadi pada ayah nya juga akan terjadi padanya. ayah Kakashi bunuh diri, karena selalu di cemooh dan di angap penghianat gara2 lebih mementingkan teman dari pada misi nya. Kakashi mengengam erat Tanto miliknya.

"jika itu jalan yang kau pilih, aku tidak akan ragu untuk menghabisimu ..Kakashi!" ucap Shisui, dia mengambil kunai dari kantung ninja nya.

**Swus!**

'cepat sakali..' batin Kakashi, saat melihat Shisui sudah ada di hadapanya.

**Trank!**

Kakashi menahan serangan Shisui, mereka saling beradu kekuatan, kecapatan dan ketangkasan, keduanya sama hebat nya dalam hal Kenjutsu.

**Trank! Trank!**

**K****rak! Prank!**

mata Kakashi melotot melihat Tanto nya hancur saat beradu beberapa serangan dengan kunai Shisui, Shisui memanfaatkan kelengahan Kakashi dia berbalik dan menendang Kakashi.

**Duak!**

Kakashi terpental lalu dia menyeimbangan tubuh nya dan mendarat sempurna, Shisui melempar kunai nya, Kakashi dengan mudah menghindari kunai Shisui dengan bergerak kesamping, tapi itu bukan sekedar kunai, dalam gerakan lambat Kakashi bisa melihat ada kertas peledak yang terlilit tali di kunai itu..

'sial.. kau Shisui!' batin Kakashi sebelum..

**Kabooom!**

kertas itu bersinar lalu meledak tepat di hadapan Kakashi, tubuh Kakashi terpental dan menghantam pohon, Shisui muncul di hadapan Kakashi.

"ini sudah berakhir Kakashi.. " ucap Shisui, memandang Kakashi yang terduduk bersandar di bawah pohon dengan tubuh nya yang terluka. Kakashi melihat Shisui dengan pandangan sedih..

**Jleb!**

"(cough!).. "

Shisui melihat dada nya sendiri yang tiba2 tertembus lengan berlapis Raiton, terlihat Kakashi yang menusuk Shisui dari belakang, Elemen Raiton nya menari-nari di lengan Kakashi. ternyata Kakashi yang ada dihadapanya adalah Bunshin, sedangkan yang asli menyerang nya dari belakang, sunguh trick yang sederhana tapi mematikan.

"(uhuk).. kau hebat seperti (cough).. biasanya Kakashi.." ucap Shisui, sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam, tapi dalam hatinya dia sangat sedih, kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini. tapi semua ini adalah misi dan Kakashi tidak bisa menghindarinya.

"(cough!) katakan Kakashi, bagaimana jika (uhuk!) keluarga mu di tuduh penghianat, di asingkan oleh desa dan diburu seperti binatang.. (cough!) apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Shisui lemah, darah terus mengalir keluar dari dada dan juga mulut Shisui.

Kakashi tentu terkejut dengan pertanyan Shisui, jika memang seperti itu Kakashi akan melawan mereka yang memburu keluarga nya, dan saat itu juga Kakashi sadar, Shisui memang melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Kakashi mencabut lenganya dari dada Shisui, bisa dilihat dada Shisui berlubang dengan darah yang terus mengalir keluar.

**Bruk!**

tepat setelah Kakashi mencabut lenganya, tubuh Shisui tumbang, Shisui sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, dia mati di tangan Kakashi. Kakashi menatap tubuh Shisui yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, jujur Kakashi sangat sedih tapi ini adalah misi nya, dia pun menghilang dengan shushin nya, dan tepat setelah Kakashi pergi seseorang turun dari cabang pohon.

"kau memang mudah ditipu Hatake Kakashi! " ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Shisui, tubuh Shisui yang mati itu lenyap, ini adalah kemampuan mata Sharingan Shisui menciptakan Genjutsu tanpa disadari korbanya, dia bisa membuat apapun dalam lingkupan Genjutsu nya termasuk membuat tiruanya seperti nyata.

**Tap!**

Seseorang mendarat tepat di samping Shisui, dia adalah Otsutsuki Toneri, Toneri membawa keranjang yang tadi di bawa Anbu Ne, dia dengan mudah bisa menghabisi mereka berlima dengan kemampuan nya.

"kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"kau tidak lihat? aku ini buta, butuh waktu untuk melacak Chakra mereka" jawab Toneri.

"terserahlah.. lalu bagaimana keadaan ibuku?" tanya Shisui, Toneri bingung mau menjawab apa, karena dia tidak bisa lagi merasakan Chakra Uchiha Madoka.

"maafkan aku Shisui.. "

**Deg!**

raut wajah Shisui seketika berubah saat mendengar kata maaf dari Toneri, dia sudah mengerti apa maksud kata maaf itu, Konoha mereka harus membayar mahal atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada keluarga nya. Shisui bersumpah akan meratakan desa terkutuk itu suatu saat nanti sampai rata dengan tanah.

'Kaa-san.. ' batin Shisui, Shisui memejamkan mata nya untuk menahan air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir, ingatan masa lalu yang indah bersama ibunya terus berputar di kepala Shisui seperti kaset yang rusak, dan semua itu direngut darinya, Shisui tidak kuat menahan rasa sedih nya, air mata Shisui tiba2

berubah menjadi air mata darah, Shisui lalu membuka matanya, dan terlihatlah Mangekyou Sharingan, mata itu terlahir dari rasa sedih dan rasa kehilangan yang sangat mendalam.

"Toneri bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untuku, ini permintaanku yang terakhir.. " tanya Shisui.

"tidak perlu sungkan kita ini soudara, aku akan selalu siap membantu mu.. Shisui" jawab Toneri, Shisui tersenyum kecil, lalu Shisui membuka segel penutup keranjang yang di bawa Toneri, dia mengambil sesuatu mirip bola transparan yang didalamnya terdapat adiknya.

"aku percaya kau akan jadi Shinobi yang hebat, dan pada saat itu kau akan memilih jalanmu sendiri.. **Fuinjutsu : ka'i**" ucap Shisui, bola transparan itu melebur setelah Shisui melepaskan segel nya, Shisui tersenyum melihat wajah adiknya yang tertidur lelap di gendonganya.

"apa kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Toneri.

"ya.. aku tidak mau melibatkanya, aku ingin dia hidup dengan damai, aku akan menyelsaikan masalahku sendiri.." jawab Shisui, dia menyerahkan bayi itu pada Toneri, tapi sebelum itu Shisui terlebih dahulu mencium dahi adiknya untuk yang terakhir.

"ingat janjimu Toneri.. "

"kau bisa pegang kata2 ku.."

Shisui tersenyum kecil, tubuhnya berubah manjadi puluhan gagak dan terbang kelangit malam, setelah kepergian Shisui, Toneri juga pergi membawa bayi itu.

**-Taki Gakure- ****12 tahun kemudian..**

di sebuah sebuah goa di belakang air terjun, terlihat seorang bocah berusia 12 tahun bersurai hitam jabrik, sedang latihan kontrol Chakra dalam tubuhnya, dirasa cukup bocah itu membuka matanya dan terlihatlah mata Sharingan dengan tiga temoe yang bersinar merah di dalam kegelapan goa.

"apa ini sudah pagi?" ucap bocah itu, dia menonaktifkan Sharinganya dan bangun berjalan kearah mulut goa, dia membasuh kepalanya di bawah aliran air terjun, lalu dia melompat keluar dari dalam goa.

'sial ternyata sudah siang..' batinya, dia sudah janji pada guru dan juga rekan setim nya kalau dia akan datang dan berkumpul pagi2 sekali untuk membahas ujian Chunin yang akan di adakan di desa Konoha.

Naruto itu adalah nama dari bocah itu, 12 tahun yang lalu kepala desa Taki menemukan bayi di dapan kediamanya, dia lalu merawatnya dan memberikanya nama Naruto, ya begitulah Naruto tumbuh di desa itu, tidak ada yang tau Naruto keturunan dua Clan terkuat Uchiha dan Hyuga, sampai pada saat Naruto membangkitkan Sharingganya di usia 9 tahun itu membuat kepala desa terkejut, Naruto di suruh untuk menutupi matanya dan tidak boleh memperlihatkanya pada orang lain, Naruto mengikuti kata kepala desa, dan sampai sekarang Naruto selalu menutupi matanya dengan perban, walaupun dia sudah bisa mengontrol mata Sharinggan nya.

'sial aku lupa membawa perban..' batin Naruto, ia pun shuhsin ke rumah kecilnya yang ada di pingirian desa Taki, dia mencari cari dilaci nya. setelah ketemu yang dia cari, Naruto pun memejamkan mata lalu memperbanya, Naruto menganti baju nya, penampilan Naruto sangat tertutup sekali, dia memakai jubah hitam bertudung dan memakai masker di wajah nya, tidak lupa juga perban yang melilit dua lengan dan kakinya, karena penampilanya Naruto seperti itu dia dijuluki si buta yang aneh, karena Naruto memperban matanya jadi semua orang berfikiran dia itu buta, kecuali kepala desa Taki.

**Tap!**

Naruto muncul di tempat biasa team nya melakukan latihan, "maaf aku terlambat" ucap Naruto, dua rekan Naruto sepertinya terlihat marah padanya.

"hei aneh, kenapa kau baru datang? semua team sudah pergi ke Konoha dan hanya kita yang tertingal, itu semua karena mu.." semprot Kunoichi cantik bersurai hitam panjang bernama Rie.

"sudahlah Rie-chan, mungkin si buta itu lupa" timpal Kunoichi yang tidak kalah cantik dari Rie, dia bernama Fuu sang Jinchuriki ekor 7. guru pembimbing mereka menghela nafas, kenapa kedua gadis ini sepertinya tidak suka satu team dengan Naruto, apa itu karena penampilanya Naruto yang sangat aneh itu? fikir si guru cantik itu, Mirena Jounin cantik bersurai biru dari Taki gakure, sekaligus guru pembimbing team Naruto.

Naruto sudah biasa dapat cacian dari kedua gadis itu, jadi dia hanya mengangap nya angin lalu, andai saja mereka tau wajah di balik masker itu, wajah tampan yang sangat mempesona.

"sudah2.. sekarang sudah lengkap, ayo kita berangkat menyusul yang lain.." sela Mirena, kedua gadis cantik itu menganguk mereka berangkat duluan, sedangkan Naruto mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

saat berlari meningalkan perbatasan desa dan memasuki wilayah hutan Naruto merasa seperti ada yang mengawasi nya, entah itu hanya perasaanya saja atau memang ada yang mengawasinya, Naruto pun mempercepat larinya.

dari jauh terlihat seorang berjubah Akatsuki berdiri di atas bukit, mata Sharingan nya terus melihat kearah Naruto. dia tersenyum saat melihat Naruto seperti menyadarinya dan mempercepat larinya.

"kau sudah tumbuh dengan baik Naruto.." ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Shisui, 12 tahun sudah terlewatkan, banyak hal yang sudah Shisui lewati hinga dia berakhir menjadi salah satu angota Akatsuki.

"Shisui-kun apa itu adikmu?" tanya Kunoichi berjubah Akatsuki yang bernama Konan. Konan adalah rekan dari Shisui, setiap angota Akatsuki memang berpasangan, dan Konan melilih dengan Shisui karena dia diam2 jatuh cinta dengan Shisui pada pandangan pertama.

"ya.. sudahlah ayo Konan" jawab Shisui, dia berbalik dan berjalan meningalkan Konan, wajah Konan cemberut, Shisui itu dingin sekali padanya, tapi Konan tidak akan menyerah, dia akan mengejar cinta Shisui sampai dapat.

"apa yang kau fikirkan? jika tidak cepat, kau akan ku tingal.." ucap Shisui, lalu dia melesat cepat meningalkan Konan.

"mou~ tungu Shisui-kun, hei aku bilang tungu! " ucap Konan, Konan merubah tubuhnya menjadi puluhan kertas dan mengejar Shisui.

**-Konoha-**

setelah menempuh perjalanan setengah hari mereka sampai di desa besar Konoha gakure, Mirena, Rie dan Fuu sampai duluan sedangkan Naruto jauh di belakang mereka, karena Naruto tidak mengunakan penglihatanya jadi dia hanya mengandalan hawa keberadan dan Chakra team nya termasuk Sensei nya. Naruto adalah Ninja type Sensor yang sangat sensitif, tidak ada yang tau Naruto memiliki kemampuan itu, jadi tidak masalah jika dia tidak mengunakan penglihatanya, tapi untuk berjalan di desa besar Naruto tidak mengunakan Sensor nya dia hanya mengunakan tongkat kayu yang Naruto pungut di perjalanan tadi agar tidak telalu mencolok, lagian Naruto juga tidak mau ketahuan Ninja type Sensor lain yang ada di desa besar ini.

**tuk! tuk!**

Naruto hanya mengandalkan tongkat kayu itu untuk menuntun jalan, tapi tungu dulu Naruto tidak tau dimana Sensei dan rekan setim nya menginap, lagian dia juga tidak tau dimana ujian Chunin dilakasanakan besok. ah dia sunguh tersesat di desa yang besar ini, Naruto berhenti, walau dia tidak mengunakan Sensor nya, tapi semua indra nya sudah terlatih, pendengaran Naruto sangat tajam dan dia sangat peka terhadap hawa keberadaan seseorang.

"bisakah kau keluar? aku tidak suka di ikuti" ucap Naruto, orang yang mengikuti Naruto terkejut.

'kenapa bocah itu bisa tau? padahal aku sudah menyembunyikan hawa keberadaanku!' batin si Jounin cantik bernama Mitarashi Anko.

**Tap!**

Anko melompat turun dari atap rumah, dia mendarat tepat di hadapan Naruto. "hei bocah dari mana asalmu? kau terlihat mencurigakan!" tanya Anko langsung setelah mendarat.

"Takigakure dan aku kesini untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin.." balas Naruto sambil menunjukan ikat kepala Takigakure yang dia simpan di saku jubahnya, Anko melihat ikat kepala yang Naruto tunjukan, itu memang benar lambang desa Taki, Anko memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari kaki sampai unjung kepala, sangat tertutup dan itu mencurigakan.

"ohh tapi kenapa kau tidak memakai nya? atau jangan2 itu bukan punya mu?" tanya Anko lagi. Naruto menghela nafas, mungkinkah karena penampilanya yang seperti ini? hinga dia sering sekali di curigai orang2..fikir Naruto.

"itu alasan pribadi, kalau tidak ada urusan lagi aku permisi" jawab Naruto.

Naruto berjalan melewati Anko, Anko membiarkanya untuk saat ini, tapi jika sesuatu terjadi dia akan mencari bocah tadi, ngomong2 Anko tidak tau nama bocah itu, biarlah jika bocah tadi benar2 perserta ujian maka dia pasti akan bertemu lagi.

**-Skip time-**

sudah larut malam tapi Naruto masih berkeliaran di jalanan desa Konoha yang masih ramai, walaupun tidak melihat, Naruto bisa mendengar suara orang2 yang berlalu lalang di jalanan desa, Naruto berhenti saat hidungnya mencium bau yang enak, bau itu sunguh membuatnya lapar, kebetulan Naruto juga belum makan apapun setiba nya di Konoha, Naruto mengikuti jejak bau enak itu.

'ini.. bau Ramen..' batin Naruto setelah ia sampai di tempat asal bau enak tadi, ternyata itu bau Ramen, di desa Taki juga ada kedai Ramen, tapi Naruto hanya pernah beberapa kali saja makan di kedai Ramen itu, itu pun saat dia masih anak angkat dari kepala desa Taki, ya Naruto di asingkan saat ayah angkatnya yaitu kepala desa Taki tau bahwa Naruto memiliki mata Iblis itu (Sharinggan). sejak saat itu Naruto tidak di pedulikan lagi oleh ayah angkatnya dan tingal sendirian di rumah reot yang ada di pingiran desa, untuk makan pun Naruto harus berburu di hutan dekat desa Taki.

"um ano apa ada yang bisa kubantu? " tanya seseorang, Naruto tesentak dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dihadapanya saat dia sedang melamun tadi, dan suara nya itu sepertinya seorang gadis.

'penampilan yang aneh, ehh dia membawa tongkat? astaga apa dia itu buta! kasihan sekali..' batin gadis itu saat melihat penampilan Naruto, yang menurut gadis itu menyedihakan.

"tidak ..aku hanya lewat sa- "

**Kruk~ kruyuk**

Naruto menghentikan ucapanya saat perutnya sendiri berbunyi, sunguh memalukan kenapa disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini, Ayame gadis itu tersenyum saat mendengar bunyi perut Naruto

"ayo masuklah..." ucap Ayame.

"tapi aku tidak bawa uang.. " jawab Naruto, mamang benar dia tidak membawa uang.

"tidak apa ..ayo sini.." Ayame menarik tangan Naruto, dan membawa nya masuk kedalam kedai Ramen. di dalam kedai itu sangat sepi pelangan, karena memang sudah larut malam, Ayame menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk dan menungu, sementara dia akan membuatkan Naruto Ramen.

Naruto hanya menurut saja, lagian dia juga lapar dan tidak baik menolak kebaikan seseorang, beberapa menit kemudian Ramen buatan Ayame pun jadi, dia menghidangkan semangkuk Ramen panas di meja Naruto, tapi saat ingat Kondisi Naruto yang buta menurutnya, Ayame pun ikut duduk di samping Naruto.

"biar aku bantu.. " ucap Ayame, dia mengambil sumpit.

"sepertinya kau salah paham.. aku tidak buta " ucap Naruto, dia membuka tudung jubah nya lalu melepas masker dan melepas perban di matanya, terlihat wajah yang tampan bak seorang pangeran, mata onyx dan surai hitam jabrik itu seakan melengkapi pesona wajahnya dengan jambang yang membingkai wajah Naruto.

**Blush~ **wajah Ayame memerah maksimal, sumpit yang dia pegang jatuh, ini pertama kalinya Ayame terpesona pada seseorang dan orang itu yang ada di samping nya saat ini.

"si-siapa nama mu?" tanya Ayame langsung, wajah nya medekat, dia ingin lebih melihat wajah tampan itu dari dekat.

"Naruto.. Genin dari Takigakure" jawab Naruto, memperkenalkan dirinya.

'jadi namanya Naruto ya.. dia sangat tampan' batin Ayame, dia terus memperhatikan wajah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu terus memandanginya dan wajah nya semakin mendekat.

"nona kau terlalu dekat.." ucap Naruto, Ayame langsung tersadar begitu mendengar suara Naruto, wajah Ayame memerah begitu tau wajah nya sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto, bahkan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan sedikit lagi.

"ahhh ma-maafkan aku!.. " ucap Ayame panik, dia melompat dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam, Naruto hanya diam, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, karena sudah lapar Naruto pun menyantap Ramen di hadapanya.

disisi lain tidak jauh dari kedai, di jalanan desa terlihat 3 gadis cantik yang saling bercanda ria, di antara mereka ada putri dari Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Naruko si prodidy dari Clan Namikaze, dan dua lainya adalah, Yuki Haku seorang yang tadinya hunter nin, tapi sekarang dia bergabung dengan Konoha, dan satu team dengan Naruko di team 11, yang terakhir Yamanaka Ino, putri dari kepala clan Yamanaka, Yamanaka Inojin.

"ne~ ne~ Haku-chan apa kau ingat Sasuke-kun, dia keren sekali hari ini.. uhh rasanya aku jatuh cinta lagi hihi~ " ucap Ino, sambil mengingat saat Sasuke berlatih Jutsu di tepi danau siang tadi.

"ya dan kita hampir di introgasi keamana Uchiha karena masuk tanpa izin.. " balas Haku, Ino hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan Haku, ya mereka Sakura, Ino, Haku, masuk kewilayah Clan Uchiha siang tadi secara diam2 demi melihat Uchiha Sasuke berlatih.

"itu salah si jidat(Sakura), dia berisik sekali jadi kita ketahuan.. " ucap Ino, tidak mau disalahkan, memang Sakura yang pertama teriak menyemangati Sasuke dan Ino terpancing ikut teriak, lalu mereka ketahuan dan di kejar keamanan Clan Uchiha, untung nya mereka bisa lolos.

"kalian ini berisik sekali, apa di otak kalian hanya ada Sasuke? " tanya Naruko, yang dari tadi diam.

"Mou~ Naruko-chan apa kau cemburu?" ledek Ino.

"tidak juga.." balas Naruko singkat dan padat, Ino sweetdrop mendengar jawaban singkat dari Naruko.

"Naruko-san apa Sasuke bukan type mu?" tanya Haku, Sasuke yang begitu tampan dan sempuran seperti itu saja Naruko tidak tertarik, jadi Haku penasaran seperti apa type yang disukai Naruko.

"ahh aku ingat pesanan Ramen Kaa-san, kita bicarakan lagi lain waktu.. ok" ucap Naruko, dia lalu mempercepat jalanya meningalkan Ino dan Haku di belakang, Haku dan Ino mengerti Naruko mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan soal Sasuke.

dulu waktu di Akademi ninja, Naruko adalah Fans berat Sasuke, dia sangat mengilai Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan Naruko pernah meminta pada Ayah nya selaku Hokage untuk bisa satu team dengan Sasuke, tapi itu dulu, sejak perasanya di tolak oleh Sasuke, sifat Naruko berubah agak dingin, dia tidak lagi mengejar Sasuke dan selalu malas kalau sudah membahas soal Uchiha Sasuke itu, ya begitulah kilas baliknya.

Naruko sampai di depan kedai ichiraku ramen, kedai ini memang selalu menjadi favoritnya, bahkan ayah, ibu, dan adiknya juga suka makan di kedai ramen ini, Naruko melangkah masuk, tapi disaat yang bersamaan seseorang melangkah keluar.

**B****ruk!**

"aduh.. " rintih Naruko saat keduanya bertarakan, Naruko yang lagi kesal lansung emosi. "hey! apa kau tidak punya.. ma.. ta" teriak Naruko, tapi kalimat terakhirnya sangat pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"maaf.."

**To be continue..**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : gaje, typo, mainstream, oc, ooc, humor, dll.

* * *

Maaf kalau update nya lama, Author sekarang memang jarang aktif di dunia Ffn, walau begitu Author akan meluangkan waktu untuk update secepat mungkin baik ini maupun Ff ku yg lain..

.

.

.

.

Enjoy..

.

.

.

Chapter 02

**Keesokan harinya..**

di hutan yang masih dalam lingkupan wilayah desa Konoha, Naruto tidur dengan posisi terduduk dibawah rimbunya pepohonan, perlahan Naruto sadar dan membuka matanya.

kemarin malam adalah malam yang panjang baginya karena harus berurusan dengan putri dari Yondaime Hokage, entah kenapa gadis twin tail kuning itu memulai perkara duluan, karena hal sepele, mereka bahkan berkelahi karena penampilan Naruto yang sangat mencurigakan itu, akibatnya perban yang biasa Naruto pakai untuk menutupi matanya pun terlepas, akibat ulah Namikaze Naruko dan kedua temanya itu.

saat ingat itu Naruto menghela nafas, kenapa orang2 selalu mencurigai dirinya? mungkin dia memang harus ganti penampilan, setidaknya yang tidak terlalu mencolok, Naruto bangun dan merengangkan tubuhnya.

ujian Chunin akan dilakukan siang ini, aku masih ada waktu untuk bersiap dan mungkin sedikit pemanasan..fikir Naruto, dia tersenyum lalu mengaktifkan Sharingganya, dalam mode Sharinggan Naruto bisa melihat dedaunan pohon yang jatuh nya seakan melambat, biasanya Naruto berlatih dengan aliran air terjun, tapi karena disini tidak ada air terjun, Naruto akan memanfaatkan pohon ini.

**Brak!**

Naruto menendang batang pohon itu dan membuat hujan daun, mata Sharinggan Naruto berkilat tajam, Naruto mulai berlatih meninju dan menendang udara kosong, hembusan angin dari serangan Naruto membuat dedaunan itu berterbangan, Naruto tidak membiarkan satu daun pun menyentuh tanah, dia terus menerbangan mereka dengan tinju dan tendangan kaki nya, daun2 itu berterbangan dan berputar di sekeliling Naruto.

' inilah saatnya..' batin Naruto, dia merubah style kuda2 nya, satu tangan meliuk kebawah yang satunya lagi meliuk keatas (Hyuga Style), seketika di bawah kaki Naruto muncul diagram yin yang clan Hyuga.

" **Secret tecnique : Nine Palm Heaven! **"

jari tangan Naruto mengeluarkan benang Chakra, kedua tangan Naruto meliuk-liuk seperti orang menari, setelah sembilan gerakan Naruto pun berhenti, dia mengibaskan lengan kananya, Naruto lalu mengambil jubah nya dan berjalan menjauh, aneh nya daun2 itu seperti terhenti oleh waktu dan beberapa saat kemudian..

**Slaz! Slazz!**

puluhan tebasan tak kasat mata mencincang seluruh daun yang tadi berada di area diagram Naruto, dedaunan itu terpotong kecil2 dan bahkan tanah tempat Naruto mengeluarkan diagram tadi pun berlubang.

Naruto berhenti sejenak dan melirik kebelakang, jutsu dalam guluangan yang orang itu berikan waktu itu memang benar dan tidak diragukan lagi Jutsu S-class, kalau tidak salah ingat nama orang itu adalah Otsutsuki Toneri, hanya itu yang Naruto tau.

Toneri mendatangi Naruto saat dia baru saja membangkitkan Sharingganya, Toneri membantu Naruto yang saat itu masih berusia 9 tahun, Naruto kecil kesulitan karena di usir ayah angkatnya, Toneri jugalah yang membantu membangun rumah untuk Naruto di pingiran perbatasan desa Takigakure, lalu setelah itu Toneri memberikan Naruto sebuah gulungan jutsu yang katanya peningalan Otsutsuki Homura, dan sejak saat itu Naruto dan Toneri pun menjadi dekat, tapi sejak Naruto menjadi Genin, Toneri tidak lagi menemuinya.

' tidak buruk.. tapi hanya dengan itu saja tidak akan cukup, aku harus lebih dan lebih kuat lagi.. ' batin Naruto, dia ingin menjadi kuat bukan tanpa alasan, Toneri pernah berjanji padanya dulu, jika suatu saat nanti dia menjadi kuat dan bisa mengalahkan Toneri, maka Toneri akan memberitahukan identitas orang orang tuanya, itu yang Toneri janjikan pada Naruto.

" kau tungu saja.. Toneri "

setelah mengatakan itu Naruto melanjutkan jalanya, Naruto kembali mengenakan jubah nya yang lusuh itu, jubah itu diberikan oleh Toneri saat ulang tahun Naruto yang ke 9, katanya itu dulu adalah milik ibu kandung Naruto, maka dari itu Naruto sangat menyayangi jubah nya itu, walaupun lusuh dan jelek.

**-Skip-**

dijalanan desa Konoha, terlihat Mirena Jounin pembimbing team Naruto, yang membawa keranjang belanjaan bahan makanan, walau ini di desa orang lain tapi itu memang sudah kegiatan rutin Mirena setiap paginya. dan lagi penginapan itu tidak menyediakan makanan gratis, yang artinya berbayar, dari pada menghaburan uang hanya untuk beberapa porsi, dia lebih suka belanja dan memasak sendiri, pengeluaranya akan lebih sedikit.

" Naruto itu dia kemana ya? apa dia sudah makan.. " gumam Mirena, jujur Mirena kawatir dengan Naruto yang tiba2 menghilang, mengingat keterbatasan fisik Naruto yang buta, membuat Jounin cantik itu tambah kawatir dengan salah satu murid nya itu, dia menyuruh Rie dan Fuu untuk mencari Naruto, tapi kedua nya tidak mau, akhirnya Mirena sendiri yang mencarinya semalaman tapi tidak juga ketemu, Mirena hanya bisa berharap Naruto baik2 saja.

**Tap!**

" Mirena sensei! "

Mirena terkejut saat seseorang tiba2 muncul tepat di depanya, darimana dia tau nama nya, dan lagi apa Mirena tidak salah dengar, dia memangilnya guru tadi.

" kamu siapa? " tanya Mirena, perasaan dia tidak kenal bocah di hadapanya ini, tungu Mirena merasa kenal dengan suara ini, ini seperti suaranya Naruto, tapi setau Mirena Naruto itu memakai jubah hitam dan bukan jubah cokelat lusuh seperti itu.

itu karena semalam Naruto terlibat masalah dengan putri Yondaime, Naruko yang keras kepala mengira Naruto itu sebaga. penyusup, dan akhirnya mereka pun terlibat pertarungan, dan saat Naruto akan kabur, Naruko berhasil menarik jubah nya, dan yah jubah hitam itu ada di tangan Naruko sekarang.

" ini aku.. Naruto " Naruto membuka tudung jubah dan melepaskan masker nya. Mirena melotot jadi benar dia adalah Naruto, wajah Mirena memerah, dia tidak pernah berfikir jika Naruto itu sebenarnya adalah bocah yang tampan, tidak dia memang benar2 tampan.

" a-a..pa b-benar kamu Na-Naruto? " tanya Mirena lagi, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, Mirena fikir Naruto menutup penampilanya karena dia buruk rupa, tapi siapa sangka ternyata dia itu adalah bocah yang tampan.

" ada apa denganmu Mirena sensei? apa anda tidak mengenaliku? "

" ti-tdak bukan begitu.. tapi bukanya kau itu- "

" buta? tidak aku tidak buta, aku punya alasan sendiri untuk itu " sela Naruto, dia tau reaksi Mirena akan seperti ini, Naruto melepas jubah lusuh nya dan mendekat kearah Mirena.

" Mirena sensei bisakah anda membantuku? "

" me-membantu apa? "

**-Skip time-**

para peserta ujian dari berbagai desa mulai berkumpul di gedung utama tempat ujian Chunin dilakukan, mereka saling melihat satu sama lainya, saling menganalisa kemampuan lawan mereka, ada juga beberapa yang pamer tekanan chakra mereka, dan memasang wajah menakutkan, agar terlihat kuat.

**Tap!**

seseorang tiba2 muncul dan semua orang di ruangan itu melihat kearah pintu, mereka khusus nya para Kunoichi wajah nya memerah saat melihat Genin tampan itu, yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke melihat kearah Naruko yang juga melihatnya, Naruko yang ketahuan mencuri pandangan pun mengalihkan wajah nya yang memerah, memang Sasuke cukup menarik perhatian semua orang, tapi ada beberapa juga yang tidak peduli.

Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli tapi sebenarnya dia menyeringai dalam hatinya saat melihat Naruko malu, menghiraukan tatapan membunuh Genin yang lainya Sasuke pun lekas duduk di tempatnya.

' gila! dia tampan sekali..' batin Rie yang sedari tadi terus melihat kearah Sasuke, Fuu yang disebelah Rie pun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Rie yang memerah, lalu Fuu arahkan pandanganya pada Sasuke, dia memang benar tampan, tapi Fuu sama sekali tidak tertarik pada pesona Sasuke, dan entah kenapa malah dia (Naruto) yang ada difikiran Fuu.

setelah Sasuke kini giliran Namikaze Menma dan Haruno Sakura yang datang, Menma yang melihat sekeliling nya panuh wajah seram, Menma pun ikutan memasang wajah seram yang justru terlihat konyol.

" lihatlah sekumpulan orang bodoh itu, sangat mengelikan.." ucap Rie, Naruko yg kebetulan duduk di dapan Rie dan medengar itu puntidak suka, karena di disana ada adik nya juga.

" tunggu apa kau mengatakan adiku itu bodoh? kau ingin cari masalah ya Dattebane! " balas Naruko, ia berdiri dan menghampiri Rie.

" apa kau mendengar aku nengatakan adikmu bodoh? aku hanya mengatakan mereka bodoh, bukan adikmu atau mungkin itu memang benar? " semprot Rie lagi

Naruko terlihat menahan emosi nya, biasanya dia akan langsung meledak dan menghajar orang yang menghina adiknya tapi di ruangan ini dilarang ada pertarungan, Naruko mendecih dan kembali ke tempatnya.

**-Skip time- **(lagi haha#plak)

ujian tertulis yang tidak menarik itu pun selesai, terimakasih pada Namikaze Menma, berkat otak encer nya dia mengetahui inti dari ujian tertulis itu, kini mereka semua ada di depan pintu hutan kematian. disana sudah ada Jounin cantik Mitarashi Anko.

" baik langsung saja ke intinya, tujuan ujian kali ini adalah untuk mendapatkan dua gulungan ini " ucap Anko, sambil menunjukan gulungan langit dan bumi yang ada di tanganya.

" setiap team akan diberikan satu gulungan langit dan team lainya satu gulungan bumi, team yang berhasil mendapatkan keduanya sebelum waktu yang di tentukan akan dinyatakan lulus, begitu juga sebalik nya jika kalian mendapatkan keduanya, tapi kalian kehabisan waktu maka akan dinyatakan gagal " terang Anko.

" waktu ujian adalah 7 hari, dalam kurun waktu 7 hari kalian harus mendapatkan kedua gulungan ini, dan pergi ke arah bangunan yang ada di tengah hutan itu, apa kalian mengerti? " tanya Anko, dan dijawab angukan oleh beberapa dari mereka.

" bagus ..oh dan satu lagi, kalian lihat, ini adalah surat kematian! " ucap Anko horor sambil menunjukan selembaran kertas, mendengar kata kematian membuat sebagian peserta ujian terkejut, ada yang merasa takut ada juga senang, Anko kembali menjelaskan bahwa siapapun yang mengikuti ujian Chunin wajib menandatangani surat kematian, karena jika ada yang mati itu sudah bukan tangung jawab Konoha lagi.

" jadi siapa yang pertama? "

" aku... ! "

mereka semua di kejutkan dengan suara seseorang, terlihat di atas pucuk pohon berdiri seseorang, dia adalah Naruto, penampilan Naruto sudah sangat berubah, dia memakai baju putih berlengan pajang berkerah tingi dan celana hitam standar Chunin, Naruto juga mengenakan Syal merah panjang yang melilit kerah baju nya. Naruto masih memperban matanya tapi cuma sebelah kanan yang ia perban (style perban Danzo) dan Naruto juga masih memakai maskernya.

Naruto menghilang dan itu mengejutkan saat tiba2 Naruto sudah ada di belakang Anko, kecepatan Naruto membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya, Anko sendiri tidak percaya ada Genin yang secepat itu, mereka yang tadi melihat kecepatan Naruto ada yang kagum ada yang biasa saja dan ada juga yang merasa iri, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke, dia tidak terima ada yang lebih cepat darinya.

' cih sialan..! ' batin Sasuke tidak terima, Naruko yang melihat expresi kesal Sasuke, lalu dia beralih melihat Naruto, entah kenapa Naruko merasa familar dengan surai hitam Genin itu, tidak hanya Naruko, tapi Ino juga merasa pernah melihat Genin itu.

(A/N : setelah lolos dari kejaran Naruko, Naruto tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Ino)

disisi lain Genin Otogakure yang berada di barisan paling belakang menjilat bibirnya saat melihat Naruto. ' khu khu.. aku tidak percaya ada tubuh yang lebih bagus..' batinya senang sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto.

setelah menandatangani surat kematian, Naruto mengambil gulungan di dalam kotak hitam secara acak yang ada di samping Anko. setelah mengambil gulungan,lagi2 Naruto menghilang dan itu kembali mengejutkan mereka saat Naruto tiba2 muncul di belakang Fuu dan memeluknya dari belakang, Naruto memasukan gulungan itu kedalam kantung ninja Fuu.

" simpan ini.. kita bertemu di dalam.." bisik Naruto di telinga Fuu, merasakan hembusan nafas di telinga kiri nya, membuat wajah Fuu memerah, setelah mengatakan itu Naruto menghilang, dan tidak muncul lagi.

' suara tadi itu ..Naruto! ' batin Fuu, dia baru tau kalau Naruto itu sangat cepat dan juga sebenarnya dia tidak buta, dan apa2 an dia tadi itu? kenapa Naruto mengodaku? fikir Fuu.

" Fuu apa tadi itu kenalan mu? " tanya Rie, Fuu melihat Rie, sunguh apa Rie-chan tidak sadar bahwa itu Naruto? fikir Fuu.

" dia.. Naruto..-kun " jawab Fuu, wajah nya merona saat mengingat kejadian tadi, Rie melotot mendengar jawaban dari Fuu.

' Naruto? itu tidak mungkin, kenapa dia begitu cepat? ' batin Rie, tentu dia terkejut, Naruto yang biasa tampil aneh dan tertutup itu, ternyata memiliki kecepatan seperti tadi, dan Rie juga baru tau sebenarnya Naruto itu tidaklah buta.

' jadi nama nya Naruto ya? ' batin Naruko yang mendengar percakapan Fuu dan Rie, dia sedikit tertarik dengan orang bernama mirip denganya itu.

kembali ke awal, semua peserta sudah menandatangani surat kematian, dan setiap team sudah mengambil gulungan mereka, kini mereka sudah memasuki hutan kematian masing2 team dari berbagai desa mulai berburu gulungan langit dan bumi.

**2 hari kemudian...**

**Duarr!**

terlihat Team 11 sedang bertarung dengan team lain dari desa Otogakure, Naruko melompat mudur, serangan ledakan tadi mengenai telak tubuh nya.

" Naruko! "

" aku tidak apa, kau fokus saja Dattebane! " Naruko terlihat kelelahan, Naruko menghindari serangan tiba2 dari Genin Otogakure dengan melompat, tapi itu adalah kesalahan karena Genin Otogakure itu menduganya. dari balik jubah nya keluar rantai dan langsung di arahkan pada Naruko. rantai itu menjerat kaki Naruko, Genin itu menarik rantainya dan membanting Naruko ke tanah.

" Kyaaaa! " teriak Naruko.

**Brak!**

itu bukan suara benturan tubuh Naruko, melainkan suara hantaman keras, dari lukisan Harimau milik Sai yang langsung menghantam telak tubuh Genin itu dan membuatnya terpental jauh.

Sai yang menaiki lukisan elang dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Naruko, bisa dilihat tubuh Sai yang terluka parah dan di samping nya ada Haku yang tak sadarkan diri, dan setelah menangkap tubuh Naruko, mereka bertiga pergi melarikan diri, tapi mereka pergi tidak dengan tangan kosong, Sai diam2 berhasil mendapatkan gulungan bumi dari tangan team Otogakure, pertarungan Haku dan Sai melawan dua Genin Otogakure, tadi itu berlangsung sengit, Haku saja sampai tak sadarkan diri, untung nya dalam keadaan terdesak Sai berfikir cepat dan membawa kedua rekanya melarikan diri, kini team 11 sudah ada gulungan langit dan bumi. mereka sudah memenuhi kualifikasi dari ujian kali ini.

Sai terlihat sudah mencapai batasanya, tidak bertahan lama lukisan burung yang mereka naiki hancur menjadi tinta, ketiganya jatuh dari ketingian, Naruko yang masih sadar tidak akan membiarkan rekanya jatuh dia langsung bergerak cepat.

' Sai.. Haku-chan.. ' batin Naruko, tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh Haku, dan kedua kaki Naruko menghimpit tubuh Sai, sedangankan tangan yang satunya dia gunakan untuk maraih cabang pohon, kini biasa di lihat posisi mereka mengantung, walau Naruko terkadang berlatih pemberat tubuh, tapi membawa dua orang di saat tubuh nya sendiri hampir kehabisan Chakra itu sangat berat. Chakra Naruko memang terkuras banyak pada pertatungan tadi.

**Brak!**

Naruko dibuat terkejut saat sesuatu menabak pohon tepat dimana dia mengantung, Naruko pun melihat kebawah, dan disana terlihat Genin dari Takigakure yang kelihatanya sangat familar, ya dia adalah Naruto.

**[Sebelumnya...]**

" (hiks).. (hiks) kumohon lepaskan aku! "

terlihat 2 Genin Otogakure, yang menindas Genin dari desa yang sama, dia adalah Karin Uzumaki, Karin tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dua rekanya itu akan sangat kejam, mereka tega meningalkanya dan membuatnya menjadi umpan agar mereka bisa kabur.

" haha bukankah ini si Uzumaki itu! " ucap Genin Otogakure yang bernama Jirobo, Jirobo adalah salah satu Genin Elite dibawah perintah Orochimaru.

" ya itu dia, Orochimaru-sama memang menyuruh kita agar tidak membunuh nya, tapi dia tidak bilang kita tidak boleh menyiksa nya " ucap Genin lain yang bernama Tayuya, sama seperti Jirobo, dia juga Genin Elite dibawah perintah Orochimaru. Tayuya terlihat mencengkram rambut Karin.

Karin terlihat kesakitan, dia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Tayuya pada rambutnya, tapi itu sia2 karena kuatnya cengkraman Tayuya.

" (hiks) kumohon lepaskan ..(hiks) lepaskan aku.. (hiks) sakit.. " rintih Karin memohon untuk dilepaskan.

" haha memohonlah Uzumaki, memohonlah terus! " Jirobo tertawa senang melihat Karin menderita, itu karena salah Karin sendiri yang tiba2 menjadi orang kepercayaan Orochimaru, itu membuat Genin Elite lainya tidak suka padanya.

" ehem.. bisa kita bicara? "

sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka, terilihat Naruto yang berdiri terbalik di cabang pohon tepat di atas mereka, Naruto lenyap dan tiba2 sudah ada di belakang Jirobo.

" hmm ternyata gulungan Bumi.. " ucap Naruto, bisa dilihat gulungan Bumi milik Jirobo yang sudah ada ditanganya, tentu saja hal itu membuat mereka terkejut dengan kecepatan Naruto, bahkan Jirobo sendiri tidak sadar saat Naruto mengambil gulungan itu dari kantung ninja nya.

" beraninya kau..sialan! " Jirobo berbalik dan memukul Naruto, tapi Naruto menahan pukulanya, Naruto meremas gengaman tangan Jirobo, Jirobo terlihat kesakitan, Naruto lalu melepas kan dan mengengam pergelangan tangan Jirobo lalu Naruto melemparkanya kebelakang.

**Brak!**

tubuh Jirobo menghantam pohon hinga pohon itu pun tubang, baik Karin maupun Tayuya terkejut dengan kekuatan fisik Naruto, hanya melemparnya saja sudah sekuat itu. Naruto melirik kebelakang saat merasakan hawa membunuh yang pekat, tubuh Jirobo terlihat mengeluarkan aura ungu, tanda kutukan dari Orochimaru mulai menyebar di tubuh nya.

**Swus!**

' ohh dia cepat.. ' batin Naruto, saat melihat Jirobo lenyap, dan dengan gerakan lambat Naruto bisa melihat bayangan Jirobo bergerak, Naruto dibuat sedikit terkejut saat tiba2 Jirobo sudah ada di sampingnya dan bersiap melayangkan pukulan.

**Duak!**

Naruto menahan pululan kuat Jirobo, tapi walaupun begitu Naruto ikut terseret, dan saat Jirobo menambahkan daya dorong nya, Naruto tidak bisa menahanya lagi dan terpental jauh, Naruto berguling dan berakhir mehantam pohon.

**Brak!**

**[Sekarang...]**

ya begitulah Naruto tersungkur di bawah pohon, Naruto bangun dan mengelap darah di pelipis nya, pukulan dari orang itu memang kuat, tapi jika Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh potensi yang dimilikinya pukulan Jirobo itu tidak akan bisa melukainya seperti ini.

**Crak!**

Jirobo mendarat tidak jauh dari posisi Naruto, cara mendarat Jirobo itu membuat tanah disekitarnya retak, dia menyeringai ke arah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri malah menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan, kenapa kebanyakan orang suka sekali pamer, itu yang Naruto fikirkan.

**Swus!**

Jirobo melesat cepat menyerang Naruto, mereka beradu Taijutsu, fisik Jirobo memang kuat setiap pukulan yang dia layangankan sangat bertenaga, bahkan Naruto beberapa kali mundur beberapa langkah saat terkena pukulan Jirobo, Naruto berhasil menghindari beberapa pukulanya, tapi Naruto terkena tendangan kaki Jirobo dan terseret beberapa langkah, kecepatan Jirobo meningkat Naruto bahkan di buat terkejut saat Jirobo sudah ada di hadapanya.

" mati kau! "

**Duak!**

pukulan yang sangat kuat, Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menahanya, Naruto terpental tapi dia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuh nya dan mendarat dengan sempurna, dua lengan Naruto memar akibat menahan pukulan tadi.

' sepertinya aku akan sedikit serius! ' batin Naruto, dia melihat Jirobo kembali menyerang nya, Naruto ganti style bertarung, satu tangan meliuk kebawah dan yang satunya keatas(Hyuga style).

**Deg!**

" a-apa ini! " Jirobo terkejut, tubuh nya tiba2 melabat saat berjarak beberapa langkah lagi dari Naruto, sedangan Naruto menyeringai di balik masker nya. diagram Yin Yang muncul menyala terang dibawah kaki Naruto, tubuh Jirobo pun sepenuh nya tidak bisa bergerak saat memasuki lingkaran Yin Yang itu.

" kau harusnya banga jadi bahan percobaan pertamaku, **Sacret tecnique : Nine Palm Heaven! **"

**Slas! Slass!**

**Duak!**

**Prank!**

jari jemari Naruto terdapat benang Chakra dan menebas tubuh Jirobo dengan delapan tebasan dan terakhir Naruto memusatkan Chakra di telapak tanganya dan memukul perut Jirobo, diagram Yin Yang pun hancur seperti kaca saat telapak tangan Naruto itu menyentuh Jirobo, tubuh Jirobo mematung tidak bergerak dan..

**Blaaaaarr!**

" Arrrggggggggg! "

teriak memilukan Jirobo saat tubuh nya terasa seperti terpotong-potong, dan terakhir perutnya seperti dilubangi, Jirobo pun terpental bersamaan dengan ledakan tadi, setelah mengunakan Jutsu itu Naruto mengibaskan lenganya seperti pedang.

' uhg! sepertinya 2x adalah batasanku.. ' batin Naruto saat melihat kedua lenganya yang bergetar dan berasap setelah mengunakan Jutsu itu sekali lagi.

Naruko yang melihatnya dari atas hanya bisa menganga lebar, dia tidak menyangka Genin dari desa Taki itu memiliki jutsu yang mengerikan.

**Deg!**

Naruto tesentak saat merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat, terlihat Jirobo yang sudah bangkit dan berjalan kearahnya, Naruto tidak percaya Jutsu nya tidak bisa membuat musuh nya itu tumbang.

" **Sound Four's Cursed Seals! **"

aura di tubuh Jirobo semakin menguat, tanda kutukan di sekujur tubuh nya menyatu dan terlihatlah wujud baru Jirobo, luka dalam yang sebelumnya di sebabkan oleh Naruto otomatis di sembuhkan.

**"** **aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengunakan ini, tapi kau yang memaksaku.."** ucap Jirobo dengan suara berat.

' Chakra yang besar! apa dia monster? ' batin Naruto saat merasakan lonjakan Chakra di tubuh lawanya.

**" Mati kau.. Rankaken! ****"**

**Duak!**

kecepatan Jirobo meningkat berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya, Naruto bahkan terkejut dan tidak bisa menghindari tendangan maut Jirobo, Naruto muntah darah, dan itu merembes kaluar dari maskernya, kuatnya tendangan Jirobo membuat Naruto terseret jauh dan jatuh tertunduk.

**" Masih belum..**** Doton Kekkai : Doro Domu! "**

Jirobo menghentakan tanganya di tanah, Naruto masuk kedalam kubah tanah buatan Jirobo, kubah itu tidak hanya mengurung tapi juga menghisap Chakra lawanya. dan saat ini Jirobo sedang menghisap Chakra Naruto.

didalam kubah tanah itu, Naruto bangkit setelah menerima tendangan Jirobo, dia tidak menyangka lawanya memiliki tenaga seperti monster, Naruto tersentak saat merasakan tubuh nya makin melemah, seolah Chakra nya sedsng di sedot, dia melihat sekeliling nya.

' jadi begitu... ' batin Naruto saat baru sadar dirinya terkurung jutsu lawan yang merepotkan, mungkin dia memang harus serius kali ini, dalam kubah ini tidak ada seorangpun yang akan melihatnya, tentu saja ini bagus, Naruto menutup mata dan melepaskan perban yang menutupi mata kanan nya, Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan terlihatlah mata Sharinggan yang merah menyala di dalam kegelapan, mata Sharinggan Naruto bergerak liar meneliti setiap inci dari kubah tanah itu dan mencari tau cara kerjanya, dengan Sharinggan nya Naruto juga bisa melihat tembus pandang, dia melihat Chakra nya mengalir kebawah tanah seperti arus sungai yang menuju ke telapak tangan lawanya, sekarang dia tau cara kerja Jutsu Jirobo dan bagaimana untuk mengatasi nya.

" jika kau ingin menghisap Chakraku, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama! " ucap Natuto, dia merangkai segel tangan yang sangat rumit dengan sangat cepat.

" **Hanten Shiru! **"

setelah selesai merangkai segel tangan, Naruto menyatuakan telapak tanganya. dan mengucapkan kata 'segel pembalik'. walau Jutsu itu masih setengah jadi tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Naruto bisa merasakan Chakra yang tadinya hilang kini mulai terisi lagi, tidak hanya itu Naruto juga mulai menghisap Chakra Jirobo.

diluar kubah, Jirobo tersentak saat dia tidak bisa lagi menghisap Chakra lawanya, tapi bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga merasakan Chakra nya yang malah semakin berkurang.

' ini buruk! apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan! ' batin Jirobo, dia mencoba melepaskan nya tapi telapak tanganya seakan sudah menyatu dengan tanah dan itu membuatnya sangat kesulitan untuk meloloskan diri.

**" kau ingin main-main denganku! sialan Arrrgggg! " ** teriak Jirobo saat Chakra nya tershisap kubah buatanya sendiri, hisapan Chakra semakin lama semakin kuat, Jirobo bahkan tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan wujud monster nya karena kekurangan Chakra dan kembali kewujud semula nya.

setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga akhirnya Jirobo bisa lepas dari jeratan segel pembalik Naruto, kubah yang Jirobo buat runtuh dan terlihatlah Naruto yang berdiri angkuh, mata Sharingganya sudah dia nonaktifkan tadi.

" BRENGSEK! "

Jirobo berteriak marah dan dengan kecepatanya Jirobo menghilang lalu muncul di bekalang Naruto, mata Naruto bergerak cepat melirik kebelakang dia tidak lagi terkejut dengan kecepatan Jirobo, Jirobo bersiap melayangkan pukulan pada Naruto.

**Duak!**

Jirobo tiba2 diam mematung saat siku Naruto menghantam ulu hatinya terlebih dahulu, gerakan Naruto lebih cepat daripada Jirobo, rasa sakit langsung menjalar di tubuh Jirobo. tidak sampai disitu Naruto dengan cepat mencengkram kepala Jirobo dan membanting nya dengan sangat keras.

**Braak!**

" Arrgggg! "

Jirobo berteriak memilukan. " kau brisik sekali.. " Naruto lalu mengangkatnya kembali dan memukul perutnya, Naruto memukulnya terus menerus, Jirobo sampai muntah darah, itu bukanlah pukulan biasa, Naruto memukul setiap titik jalur aliran Chakra di tubuh Jirobo, Jirobo pun sudah tidak berdaya tubuh nya seperti tidak punya tulang, Naruto melepaskan cengkramanya pada kepala Jirobo dan menendang kepala Jirobo dengan tendangan berlapis Chakra.

**Duak!**

tubuh Jirobo terpental juah terseret-seret ditanah karena kuatnya tendangan lapis Chakra Naruto, sedangkan disisi lain Naruko yang melihat itu tidak percaya, bukanya hanya kecepatan saja tapi seranganya juga kuat, Naruko tidak bisa membayangkan bagaiman jadinya jika Genin itu (Naruto) adu Taijutsu dengan Rock Lee dari Team 9 siapa yang akan menang ya? fikir Naruko.

Naruto tau ada yang mengawasi nya karena dia itu ninja type sensor, dan karena itulah Naruto tidak mengunakan Jutsu yang terlalu mencolok. ' aku akan bermain dengan mu sebentar..' batin Naruto, ia menyeringai dibalik maskernya.

" apa kau perlu bantuan? "

Naruko tersentak saat Naruto tiba2 saja sudah berdiri di cabang pohon tepat dia mengantung di bawah nya, Naruko tidak habis fikir dengan kecepatan Naruto, bahkan dia tidak sadar saat Naruto mengambil dua gulungan dari kantung ninja Sai, bagaimana bisa ada Genin yang secepat itu? apa benar dia itu Genin? setidaknya itu yang Naruko fikirkan.

" hei kembalikan itu milik kami Dattebane! " teriak Naruko, wajah cantik nya terlihat marah.

" milikmu? tapi sekarang ini miliku! " Naruto melemparkan gulungan bumi pada wajah Naruko dan itu membuat Naruko tambah murka, Naruto hanya mengambil gulungan langit nya saja, Naruto yang melihat raut wajah kelahan Naruko juga sedikit tidak tega,

" aku akan membantumu angap saja bayaranya .." ucap Naruto dan setelah menyimpan gulungan langit itu, dia mengambil beberapa kunai yang terikat pada tali kawat di kantung ninja nya, Naruto melompat kebawah dan melemparkan kunai2 itu keberbagai arah, kunai2 itu menancap di setap batang pohon, lalu setelah mendarat Naruto menarik kawat nya dan menyambungkan nya dengan kawat yang lain, kini terlihat dibawah Naruko ada jaring kawat.

" jaa ne.."

**Swus!**

setelah memasang jaring kawat Naruto pun lenyap, dan selepas kepergian Naruto, Naruko melepaskan dua rekan team nya, Sai dan Haku jatuh dan mendarat di jaring kawat yang Naruto buat tadi, Naruko yang lemas juga menjatuhkan diri ke jaring itu.

disisi lain tidak jauh dari posisi Naruko saat ini, terlihat Tayuya yang menyeret tubuh Jirobo yang tak sadarkan diri. '.. cih gendut yang merepotkan.. ' batin Tayuya, jika bukan karena masih berguna untuk rencana Orochimaru, Tayuya akan meningalkan gendut tak berguna itu.

' tapi siapa dia? bahkan si gendut pun dibuat seperti ini.. aku harus melapor pada Orochimaru-sama! ' batin Tayuya, walau Tayuya tau Jirobo yang terlemah di antara Genin Elite lainya, tapi kekuatan fisik Jirobo tidak bisa diremehkan, dan Jirobo juga mempunyai Jutsu2 hebat yang merepotkan, tapi lawanya itu bisa membuatnya seperti ini pastinya dia setara dengan Kabuto ataupun Kimimaro.

setelah pertempuran tadi terlihat seorang gadis keluar dari persembunyianya, dia adalah Karin. ' apa sudah aman? ' batin Karin, dia menuju ke tempat Jirobo dan Naruto bertarung tadi, niat Karin ingin mengucapkan terima kasih tapi penolong nya itu malah menghilang entah kemana, mata Karin melihat sesuatu.

" ehh ini kan.. " ucap lirih Karin saat melihat perban, Karin pun mengambil perban itu, Karin ingat Genin itu memakai perban yang menutupi dahi dan mata kananya, mungkin perban ini miliknya.. fikir Karin. Karin menyimpan perban itu di kantung ninja nya, setelah itu Karin pun pergi.

disisi lain di dekat sebuah danau kecil, Naruto terlihat berjalan sempoyongan, dia tidak menyangka tendangan Rankaken Jirobo itu bisa melukai organ dalam nya sampai seperti ini, Naruto tadi menekan rasa sakitnya dengan bantuan Chakra, tapi itu hanya bertahan 30 menit saja, dan setelah meningalkan pertempuran Naruto mulai merasakan sakitnya.

Naruto berhenti dan bersandar dibawah pepohonan, Naruto melepas syal nya dan membuka resleting baju nya, bisa dilihat perut Naruto menghitam akibat terkena tendangan monster Jirobo, Naruto melepas maskernya yang terdapat noda darah.

" (cough) ..uhg apa aku akan berakhir seperti ini? (cough) (cough).. " Naruto muntah darah beberapa kali, itu wajar karena organ dalam nya terluka serius, andai dia tidak berpisah dengan rekan seteam nya mungkin mereka bisa membantu menyembuhkan karena kedua gadis itu mengerti soal medic terutama si Rie.

mereka berpisah satu hari yang lalu, saat bertemu team lain dari desa yang sama, mereka mengajukan berkerja sama tapi Naruto menolak karena dia merasakan niat buruk dari mereka, dan akhirnya Rie dan Fuu ikut team lain dan meningalkan Naruto sendirian, saat itu Naruto bisa melihat sebenarnya Fuu tidak ingin tapi Rie yang memaksanya akhirnya dia pun ikut meningalkan nya, pandangan Naruto mulai buram, mungkin karena terlalu banyak memuntahkan darah.

" ehh ada orang? Astaga! kau kenapa? hei.. "

Naruto samar2 bisa mendengar suara seorang gadis, dia menghampiri Naruto, gadis itu bersurai kuning di ikat ekor kuda, itu yang terakhir Naruto lihat sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri.

**To Be Continue..**


End file.
